The Dust Flow: The Lone Wanderer's Mind
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: This is a stream on consciousness story from the mind of my lone wanderer Theresa, follow her train of thought through the wasteland if you dare. Enjoy your reading, and keep an eye open for your favorite characters.


I really don't think I was truly aware of my surroundings until I nearly took the G.O.A.T exam, well right before when I punched Butch right in his smart mouth for being an asshole towards my bestie Amata, and ran to the teacher saying he hit me first. Hehe, child's play well on the day of the G.O.A.T I decided what I would be good at myself, never knew the teacher was so cool. Anyway, I wake up and I see my best friend she seems shocked, or scared. I don't have time to ask what's wrong before she is handing me a gun and telling me that my Dad is gone and Jonas is dead, and her Father wants to kill me. So, I take the gun she runs off, typical Amata leave me to take shit on my own, coward. I grab the baseball bat upon the table and book it down the hall, and officer sees me but for some odd reason the radroaches seem to be mostly on my side, so I keep running down the maze like halls but I get stopped by a sudden plea from no one other then my childhood tormentor Butch. He pleas for me to save his Mom from roaches so I do feeling its necessary but I do make him beg first, that was the second best part, so I save Mrs. DeLoria and best part Butch is so excited he gives me his Tunnel Snake jacket, for some odd reason I feel like I hit harder with it on, no wonder he always looked for ways to get in brawls. I run off fight a few more Officers killing them, thankful that at that moment I had no remorse. First time I realized I have so much power at my disposal, it felt right, especially when I took the things they had on them, what was it called looting, anyway. Officer Gomez found me, and he let me go. I always knew he was cool, and then I made it to the Overseer's living quarters and office. He was threatening his own daughter! I stepped in killing another security officer which now that I think about is pretty sad considering how many kids my own age and young I am leaving Fatherless…hmm I smell irony but I digress, I talked to Amata. She was beside herself, she wished me luck, when I really needed more ammo and supplies if I was gonna make it out in the big wide world outside the vault. I entered the Overseer's office and hacked his terminal, which was actually really easy. I headed down to the vault's entrance once there I proceeded to open the door you could tell it had moved recently even though it sounded like a train having sex with a grandfather clock. Amata ran down and meet me, I offered her to come with me to venture out of the Vault and help me find the rational person I ever knew, my Father. She declined, her loss, so I set forth while being chased out the vault by what was left of security.

I entered the…the…damn it was a bright light flashed in my eyes and I behold a freaking dessert spotted with dried up trees, wreckage, scraps, and people just trying to make it by not to mention all this weird mutated creatures are these pink, gross teethed, Mole rats are allowed to get that big talk about rodents of unusual size, what the hell was a Bloatfly what heck did it spit at me. I see what appears to be a structure ahead, like a walled off "safe" place made of odds and ends and things. I wander forward, wishing I had more ammo; I had to beat five Mole rats to death with a poor condition baseball bat. Then as the bat broke I had to resort to beating them senseless with my fists. Upon reaching the building I saw a robot, it said things about the place I was about to enter. Then it hit me, my Dad probably had the same idea as me. Head here first; I'll look for my Dad here. Maybe he'll still be here, I can't help but wonder why he left me…I am certain he would have taken me if he knew how bad things were to get after his escape. I know it, I enter the area and I am greeted by a man called Lucas Simms. The mayor sheriff thing of Megaton. I tell him I won't do any harm and he points me towards a building called Moriarty's Saloon as I ask about my Dad saying maybe this Moriarty guys knows. Great I can see how this is gonna play out, here to here to here to here, then there, then here again, figures. So, I wander on up to the Saloon, taking note of the people, I bump into this man who automatically starts cursing, I tell him to shut his fucking mouth before I beat him to death with him own arm. He laughed and said he liked me. Hehe, that was kind of fun. So I make it to the saloon and there are two people talking about the radio and two people sitting and an older guy in the back apparently taking inventory. I Talk to the blonde closest to me first, her name is something West. She asks me take a letter to Arefu I say sure not like I am looking for my Dad or anything, take the letter and continue my business in the saloon. I see in the corner of my eye a man giving me the come here hand gesture. I go over and he starts talking to me, ooh isn't he a smooth operator, with his business suit, hat, and tortoiseshell glasses, his name is Mister Burke. And as I listen the man's voice leading me off somewhere I realize what he has asked me to do. I realize that he is utterly immoral, but charming at the same time, I act interested the best thing for a lady to do. He gets a little hot under the collar as I sweet talk him out of his work; he says he'll come back to Megaton for me. Maybe he will once his business is done who knows. So, making my way along the people in the Saloon I meet the local whore her name is Nova. She seems nice enough, so I continues on my way by this time I am starving, or maybe just a bit thirsty I can't really tell. I walk over to the bartender and ….GOOD GOD what the fuck is he! I play it down and I ask for a drink. He seems surprised that I haven't insulted or hit him. I say I wasn't planning on it, as we talk he seems cute, personality wise, and sort of like an ugly puppy that was kicked to many times and just wants to be loved. Man what is wrong with me. He gives me a discount and I take what supplies I think I will need. So, I leave my beaten Ghoul friend and finally talk to older man at the back of the Saloon. Turns out this guy is Colin Moriarty the guy I actually needed to talk to. I ask him if he has seem my Father, and he instantly goes from random stranger to apparently knowing me and my Dad…well today is just getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
